Purify "Notes of a Student Examinee" 2
Introduction February 13 2019 13:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! Akutagawa Ryuunosuke, Kikuchi Kan, and also Kume Masao had all once been friends with the same dream. When the three's pasts cross, the decision they come to is...... This is a rerun of the second Coup de Main (lit. "surprise attack tactics") event, and it will run from 2019/01/16 to 2019/02/13 13:59 JST. Collect Distorted Gears to transmigrate Kume Masao, unlock decor, and gain special outfits for Akutagawa Ryuunosuke and Kikuchi Kan. Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *The rewards list has been updated. *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner on the Main Library screen or in the Book Delve menu. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Rewards Report will show how many gears the player has accumulated so far, plus the next unclaimed reward and recollection. The next, Exchange will show the total number and types of rewards exchangeable for distorted gears. The player may choose which rewards to exchange for with their gears, and the number above shows how many times each reward may be exchanged for. The golden button on this tab takes the player to the third tab. The third, Recollections shows the voiced event recollections of this event and the requirements to unlock them. The golden button on this tab takes the player back to the second tab. The bottom one, Mission Requirements summarizes the objective of the event. The bottom left area of the event main menu is where the player may use the scrolls dropped randomly from the event tainted books Notes of a Student Examinee 1, 2, and 3 to access a special map "Exam Day.". The boss of this map will not have a corrosion bar, but the gears gained will be determined by the total damage dealt. It is recommended to bring the strongest team possible to this special map. Also, the event this time will have the Taints’ strength change according to the player’s writers’ levels, and according to the strength of the Taints the player can receive a “Sneak Attack Bonus”. The Sneak Attack Bonus is a set amount of gears the player can get that is not related to the amount of damage dealt. Prepare writers for battle as much as possible by blossoming, checking stamina and corrosion amount, equipping memoria cards, and leveling them up. *The bonus memoria card will still have its special effect in this stage. *The sneak attack bonus will reflect the bonus memoria card’s effect. *Take note that no experience points or blossoming materials will be given. *Take note that a dose of the elixir of pursuit will be used up (if selected). Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and distorted gears. Tips *Having Kikuchi Kan and Akutagawa Ryuunosuke on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Book 3. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 gears. Exchange *Alternative outfits can be obtained even if the writer in question has not been transmigrated. They would be stored for future use in the Outfit Storage, which can be accessed from the Office. Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' Notes of a Student Examinee - Book 1 '''2 Notes of a Student Examinee - Book 2 3''' Notes of a Student Examinee - Book 3 '''4 Exam Day |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x3~5 x2~5 x3~6 x70~90 x1 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x7~10 x6~10 x4~8 x2~3 x115~145 x1 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x19~22 x22 x6 x1~4 x1~3 x330~490 x1 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x∞ }} }} Event Story Including the introduction, there are 13 recollections in this event, all can be replayed in the Writers' Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Only the recollection "Notes of a Student Examinee Ending" requires the player to own Kume Masao. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun